Olivia Castellan, an Immortal Child
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Being a daughter of the gods of life and time, Olivia is a lively spirit, that is,until her brother Michael is born. From there it all goes downhill. You might understand it more if you read "Who are you, I mean, really."
1. Baby

Olivia's eyes popped open. Trembling, she gasped for air. She shivered in the warmth of her sleeping bag.

"Just a dream," the five-year-old told herself. "Just a dream."

She looked around her room. It was bare. Empty. Nothing but a sleeping bag on a cold marble floor.

Her parents were Jonah and Bianca Castellan. They used to live in a two-story mansion near the great hall. Olivia and her parents moved to the other side of the mountain, to a four-story. You see, Bianca was about to have another child. A baby boy. Olivia wasn't sure about Michael. Of course, it could get lonely, but she always had other children to play with. Well, sometimes.

Olivia took one last look at her huge, empty room.

"That's about to change." Olivia slipped out of her sleeping bag and opened the hand-crafted mahogany doors inlaid with gold, silver, and jewels. Inside, dozens of beautiful dresses hung, swaying softly in the light breeze that blew from Olivia's open window. Olivia chose a simple white toga and sandals. She brushed her blond curls and applied make-up to her green eyes. She skipped out of her room and down the granite stairs. She suddenly stopped. She ran back up and placed a tiara on her golden curls.

"Well, look who's up early today!" Olivia's mother exclaimed. One of Olivia's aunts was at the table.

"Aunt-" Olivia noticed a silver bow in the corner. "Alison!" Olivia ran up to hug her aunt.

"Hey, Olive." Alison smiled. Olivia smiled back.

"Hey, mom?"

"Mmm, hmm?" Bianca answered.

"I'm gonna go to the market. See ya!" Olivia grabbed her bag full of drachmas and ran towards the market. Beautiful things were everywhere. Since it was early, only a few small children were milling around, one of which was Melanie, daughter of Aphrodite and some minor god.

"Hey, Melanie!" Olivia called as she ran in. The vendors smiled as she skipped towards her best friend.

"Do you want me to help you look?" Melanie asked. Melanie already knew that Olivia was decorating her room today. Olivia nodded.

All the while, Olivia tried to enjoy herself. But she couldn't stop thinking about her dream.

_Olivia gasped. She slashed at some woman, but it just wouldn't do anything. She was hopeless. Olivia climbed up on a throne and began trying to balance on it. She aimed at a guy, fighting with three people that looked suspiciously like her dad and her two aunts. Suddenly, the guy swung around and knocked Olivia off of the throne. The guy who looked like her dad yelled something. The lady who Olivia had been fighting with before raised a sword over her head. The boy kicked the sword out of her hand. He knocked a strange sword out of the her enemies hand. The strange sword impaled itself into the lady. _

"Olivia?" Melanie said suddenly. Olivia was about to run into a pole.

"Oh, gosh, sorry."

"You're really distracted today. Well, I think we're finished here. C'mon, let's go to your house!" Melanie and Olivia began to push tall carts full of their goods toward her house.

Melanie pushed her cart in through the door, followed by Olivia's.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to take care of you while your mom's having the…"

"What? Mom's having her baby?" Olivia screamed.


	2. Too ADHD

**Olivia POV**

I knew someone was trying to ruin my day when the first song that played on my iPod was "Baby," by Justin Beiber. I don't even like him. Then I remembered-Melanie did. I looked at her. She smiled angelically.

Although she's annoying, she's almost my sister. She's at my house practically all the time.

The only thing we're missing is a blood relation. I mean, Melanie could be my twin. Well, if I had brown hair and blue eyes.

(I know where she could've gotten it. My great-grandma and my dad.)

She was even born almost the same day as me. My birthday's December 31st, hers is December 29th. Freaky, huh?

"I'm not ready for this!" I screamed softly.

"Remember, Olive, you're not the one giving birth!" Melanie giggled.

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT!" I shouted. Melanie jumped back.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. J-just trying to, you know, lighten the mood. Obviously it didn't work…" Melanie started babbling on and on about times she's done that before.

"Melanie, honey, you are too ADHD!" I whispered with a fake grin.

"True, true…" I put my hand up. When Melanie trailed off like that, it meant she was about to start babbling.

I began to pace my newly-decorated room. I had a big four-poster bed, draped with a deep purple canopy with gold tassels where it draped down the posts. There was a small trundle bed underneath, for every other day when Melanie slept over.

I felt sorry for her. She had a dad she didn't even know, and a mom who's too busy making out with mortals to pay any attention to her. Right now she lived with my aunt Ariella-another mirror image of my mom.

Can you imagine having identical triplets for aunts? I can't, and I HAVE identical triplets for aunts!

At least their not all over here at the same time. There's an ongoing feud between my two aunts.

Mom will NOT tell me what happened.

One time, Melanie and I discussed that. She said, "If there's a big confusion, we'd be sisters!"

I answered, "Melanie, I love you like you WERE my sister, but I don't think I'd EVER be able to live with you."

"Perfectly understandable."

I continued looking around my room, most of which Melanie had designed. I swear, the girl could be the goddess of interior decorating. My silk bedspread matched the canopy perfectly. A lavender pillow had my name sewn into it, in calligraphic Greek. Underneath the bed, right on top of Melanie's bed, were about twenty warm blankets. My desk was made to look like my closet, as was all the furniture in my room besides my bed. Books were almost jammed into a bookshelf. A laptop waited on the desk, running it's screensaver.

_TEXT! TEXT! TEXT! TEXT! TEXT! _

Don't you just LOVE the text alert Melanie made for me?

By the way, I think I have a text.

_Michael's here! _

That was from my dad.

Let the torture begin!


	3. Stories

**Three Years Later…**

"Olivia, I need you and Melanie to baby-sit Michael and your cousin Whitney until we get back."

Of course, they included Melanie as a babysitter. They never had any problems with her, because, well, she really didn't have anything to have a problem with. So, that's how it ended up she and I almost always slept in the same room. Of course, she loved Ariella, but she felt lonely there. Plus, Ariella was always disguising as some foreign ambassador. One time, Ariella came home cussing out the Egyptian ambassador in Russian, Italian, and thankfully not English. It's too bad that we know just about every language and writing there is to know.

"Why are you going again?" I asked.

"Fight at the UN-not pretty." Mom shuddered. I smiled and picked Michael up in my arms.

"How 'bout you, Whitney, Melanie and I go out for some frozen yogurt?" I asked him.

"Yay!" I smiled. I swear, we have the cutest toddlers in our family. The doorbell rang.

"Hey, Melanie, you got Whitney?" I asked her. Whitney was the daughter of Alison, the Valiant of joy, and also my cousin.

"Michael!" Whitney squealed in delight.

"Whitney, Whitney, Whitney!" Michael bounced up and down. I set him down and Melanie set Whitney down.

"Okay, we've got pesos, dollars, euros, British pounds, Egyptian pounds-"

"To bribe people into not nuking us," my dad whispered to me and Melanie. We cracked up. Michael didn't get it.

"Mom, sixteen ounces is the same all over the world." Michael looked at mom scornfully.

"Ha, ha. And it would be grams."

"Let's go!" Dad called.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" Michael called. Mom and Dad waved.

"Fro-yo, anyone?" I asked.

As soon as we were sure that Mom and Dad were safely arguing at the UN, we rode down the elevator.

"Yogurt Bar, Yogurt Bar!" shouted Whitney and Michael excitedly. They ran across the street and into the yogurt place. We followed. Whitney and Michael were already getting their ice cream. Whitney was piling on the vanilla, while Michael was getting every single flavor. He left enough room to add twenty toppings. His yogurt ended up costing about $6.00, while Whitney's was $2.89. I helped myself to chocolate. I was afraid to see what Melanie was getting.

Long story short, an eight year old and two three year olds were bouncing off the walls at the mansion.

"Guys, it's time for bed," Melanie said. I looked at her.

"That includes you, too, Melanie." Melanie pouted.

"Olivia? Will you read us a story?" asked Whitney. I smiled and told them my favorite stories, passed down to my mom, and to me.

"Then, Percy gave Kronos the knife."

"WHAT?" shouted Whitney.

"Kronos is evil!" agreed Michael.

"Sure he is. But, remember, he was inside of Luke."

"And?"

"Just listen!" Melanie said.

"So, Luke took the knife, and stabbed himself in his Achilles Heel. The gods came in about five minutes later, and gave Luke the funeral rites."

"Oh… that's a sad story." Whitney nodded, agreeing with Michael.

"But it doesn't end sad!" I said, and continued. "So, Zeus gave this really long speech. Then, he began to reward the demigods. While he was doing this, Annabeth walked in, asked Percy what she missed, and he answered, "Well, no one's planning to kill us, yet." Annabeth said, "First time today." Percy cracked up, but stopped because Hera was glaring at him. Artemis called up Thalia, and promised her help in enlarging the hunters. Zeus called up Tyson, who is now the general of the cyclopes army. Then, Athena called Annabeth up. She got to design Olympus. Then, Poseidon announced, "Percy Jackson!" Annabeth wasn't dazed anymore. Zeus offered Percy immortality, but Percy said no-"

"Percy's a psycho," Michael said. "If I had that choice, I would've taken it."

"Then, he asked for the gods to recognize their children. They did, and now the minor gods like mom and dad have their own cabins for their children to stay in at camp. Later, at camp, Percy was sitting at his table. Annabeth came up with what looked like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement. They ate the cake. Then, after a few minutes of conversation that I don't remember, Annabeth kissed Percy."

"Aww… you were right, Olivia, it does have a happy ending." Whitney smiled. Michael was pretending to choke.

"Just kidding."

I laughed. "Then, all the campers walked in on them, and dumped them in the lake."

Everyone cracked up.

"Do you know any other stories?" begged Whitney. I smiled. I read my favorite myth of all time, Echo and Narcissus.

"Echo was a nymph. She had this awful habit-Melanie-of babbling-Melanie-so quickly-Melanie-that she confused the people around her-Melanie." I smirked. Melanie was staring off into space.

"What?"

Michael and Whitney cracked up.

"One day, Hera was looking for Zeus, who was making out with some nymph. Hera asked Echo if she had seen Zeus. Zeus had given Echo a ring in exchange for her not snitching on him. So, Echo-Melanie-babbled-Melanie-until Hera got disgusted and walked off. A few days later, she found out what Echo had done. So, Hera said, 'You will never speak your own words again. You will speak, but only the last words a person has spoken.'"

"That's awful!" gasped Whitney. Michael looked horrified. Michael's probably the most talkative person I know, unless I'm telling him a story.

"One day, a handsome man got lost in the woods. He asked Echo for directions:

'Do you know the way out of the wood?' he asked.

'The wood?' mimicked Echo.

'Yes, the wood.'

'The wood.'" I stopped, because Whitney, Michael, and Melanie were laughing their heads off.

"'Be gone!' said Narcissus.

'Be gone!' sobbed Echo. Narcissus rushed off. Soon, he saw a river. He looked into it, thinking his reflection was a lovely river nymph-"

By this time, we were all laughing about Narcissus's stupidity.

"'I love you,' said Narcissus.

'Love you,' squealed Echo, able to finally be able to express her feelings. But, Narcissus did not acknowledge her. Heart broken, she fled to the mountains, where she remains to this day."

"I like your stories, Olivia!" Whitney said. Melanie and Michael nodded in agreement. I've often been told I was good at retelling stories. I wanted to tell Romeo and Juliet to them, but Whitney would be crying for a week, Melanie would be quoting 'Wherefore art thou, Romeo?' in an anguished voice for a month, and Michael would be gagging for days. I swear, I'm the only mature one here.

"Please, please, please, tell another! It'll be the last one!" begged Michael. I tried to think of one they haven't heard a million times. I couldn't, plus, it was almost ten o' clock.

"Nope, time for bed."

"More stories tomorrow?" asked Whitney.

"More stories tomorrow," I agreed.


	4. Gone

**Whitney POV**

I loved it when Olivia told us stories. I looked over at Michael, who was watching his sister with adoration.

**(Remember that: 1-the gods don't have DNA, even once mortal sisters. 2-When you're immortal, your mind grows extremely fast. 3-so does your body.)**

_Thank the gods Michael's not my brother, _I thought. Wait, did I really just think that? I began working through my brain, laughing at appropriate times and commenting occasionally. Then the answer came to me.

I was in love with Michael Castellan.

I mean, what's not to love?

He had shaggy black hair that slightly touched his shoulders. His blue-green-grey eyes watched his sister's every move, hanging onto every word. But, why would he want me? I'm just… _me. _I wasn't even pretty. I had brown curls, and dull green eyes. My mom calls it hazel, but I know they look like raw sewage. I wanted to cry. Then it was time for bed, when I could cry all I wanted to. I fell asleep eventually, dreaming of Michael's gorgeous face.

The next morning I awoke to Michael shaking me.

"Olivia's gone!" he cried.

**Melanie POV**

I paced the kitchen, pulling at my hair. Where could she be? My best friend since, well, since the day she was born! I started crying. I tried her cell again.

"Hey, this is Olivia. And if this is Melanie asking if she can sleep over, do you even have to ask anymore? Leave a message after the beep! Anytime now, beep." I yelled in frustration. I'd been getting that same but dang funny greeting for an hour! I heard the doorknob on the front door.

Olivia's mom and dad were home. How was I going to explain to them that their daughter has gone missing.

"Hey, Mel." Bianca smiled at me. "Where's Olivia?"

I lost it. I burst into tears.

"Olivia just disappeared! Last I saw her, she was in bed last night."

"Hmm… sounds like the deadly duo." Jonah frowned.

"Who's the 'deadly duo'?" I asked.

"Hera and Kronos. For some reason, Hera hasn't been locked in Tartarus. She kidnapped my aunt, Arianna. Then, she brought her to Kronos. Hera was on Kronos's side the entire time. She might still be."

"I'm liking this Hera character less and less." I shook my head in disgust.

"Michael? Whitney?"

"All toddlers accounted for!" yelled Whitney.

"Whitney?"

"Momma!" Whitney ran down the stairs and into Alison's arms.

"We've gotta take this to Zeus!" Michael yelled.

"I'll go!" I raised my hand.

"Me, too." Whitney and Michael followed me out the door. Of course, Zeus and Poseidon were arguing it out in the throne room.

"This… was so… much… easy…. -er… when you lived… over… there…" I said, panting.

"What do you want?" snapped Zeus. Poseidon's face wasn't so harsh. Michael and Whitney waved, them being three year olds.

"Olivia's missing!" I cried. Poseidon looked alarmed. Zeus looked confused.

"Who?"

"O-liv-i-a," said Michael, stressing each syllable. "You know-blond curly hair, green eyes, about ye tall." Michael put his hand about two inches above his head.

"She's not _that _short!" I yelled. Michael grinned. I moved his hand up about a centimeter.

"There ya go!" Whitney cracked up.

Sometimes it's nice when you've got two toddlers around when your best friend is missing.

"Am I the only mature one here? I mean, you-you know- aside from you guy- OKEE-DOKEE!" I probably just saved myself from an awkward moment.

Oops, I lied.

"Awkward…" Michael said.

"Are you suddenly the god of psychics? You just read my mind." I looked at him.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Whitney muttered. She marched up to Zeus, which would've been scary for _me_, and I slept over with Olivia while Michael wasn't, you know, _trained. _

It's more terrifying than it sounds. Trust me.

"Zeus, yesterday, Olivia and Melanie-" I waved shyly. "Were babysitting us, and this morning, Olivia was gone."

"Okay… thank you for the info…" Zeus went right back to arguing with Poseidon. Poseidon looked at us, then argued right back. Whitney and Michael walked sadly out of the great hall. I followed.

The two most powerful gods gave up before they even started. I wasn't about to abandon my friend.


End file.
